herofandomcom-20200223-history
Munchlax
Munchlax is a Normal-type Pokémon from Generation IV. It evolves into Snorlax when it has a strong friendship with a Trainer. Appearance Munchlax is a teal-furred cat-like Pokémon. It has a large teal spot on its chest, and its chin and feet are also teal. The fur around its bottom half has spiked ends, making it somewhat resemble a dress. Its eyes are oval-shaped with small black pupils. Its feet have dark brown paw pads and three clawed toes. Two of its teeth are always outside of its mouth, even when its closed, and it has large pointy ears. Behavior Munchlax are known to be hyperactive and will travel nearly anywhere to find food, which they store within their long fur, although they sometimes forget about the food they hid away. They are also gluttonous and and have a stomach that allows them to eat practically anything, including spoiled food, and are able to eat multiple servings of food without chewing. Appearances Games Main series games ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl''/''Platinum'' Munchlax can be found by slathering Honey on a Honey tree. In the double battle with Barry against Team Galactic Commanders Mars and Jupiter on Spear Pillar, he will have a Munchlax on his team, which has evolved into a Snorlax by the time the player challenges him before going up against the Sinnoh Elite Four. ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' Munchlax can only be obtained through breeding with a Snorlax holding a Full Incense, or in Quiet Cave or on Winner's Path with the Pokéwalker. ''Pokémon Black and White'' A Cinccino can be traded to an NPC in Undella Town for a Munchlax. ''Pokémon Black 2 and White 2'' Munchlax can only be obtained through breeding with a Snorlax holding a Full Incense. ''Pokémon X and Y'' Munchlax can only be obtained through breeding with a Snorlax holding a Full Incense. ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' Munchlax can only be obtained through trading with other players. ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' Munchlax can be found on Route 1. ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' Munchlax can be found on Route 1. Side games ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness'' Munchlax is one of the Pokémon the player can end up being depending on their answers to the quiz at the beginning of the game, and is also encountered as an enemy in Mystifying Forest and Mystery Jungle. ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' Munchlax still appears as an enemy in Mystifying Forest and Mystery Jungle, but is now a partner Pokémon rather than a Pokémon the player can be. ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' Munchlax can be captured on Nabiki Beach and in Chicole Village. ''Pokémon Rumble'' Munchlax is fought in Silent Forest. It attacks by using Tackle. ''PokéPark Wii'' Munchlax is found in Meadow Zone. He can be befriended by beating Bulbasaur's Daring Dash and then giving him a Big Berry. ''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' Munchlax can be captured in Curl Bay and Fire Temple. ''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' Munchlax is fought in the Autumnwood area of Volcanic Slope. ''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' Munchlax appears in the Cove Area at the park near Cove Town Square. To befriend him, he must be given a Stinkberry. ''Pokémon Conquest'' Munchlax can be found in the Ravine that appears in the Aurora Kingdom when the Farm there reaches level 2. The Ravine must be at least at level 2 for it to appear. ''Pokémon Rumble U'' Snorlax is fought in the mission "In Trouble? Tap Away!" in the Jungle Area and the mission "Dash Race" in the Locomotive Café. ''Pokémon Battle Trozei'' Munchlax appears on the third stage of Safari Jungle on Mondays. ''Pokémon Shuffle'' Munchlax appears on Stage 151 of Wacky Workshop and Stage 505 of Nacht Carnival. ''Pokémon Rumble World'' Munchlax is fought in all areas of the Gracious Woodlands in Distortion Land. Anime May caught a Munchlax in the episode "Berry, Berry Interesting" after feeding it some of her Pokéblocks and seeing that it likes them. In "Harley Rides Again", May used it in a Pokémon Contest for the first time, specifically in the Battle Stage of the Wisteria Contest. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Pokémon Heroes